dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teen Titans
Rollback of edits by 209.91.38.239 Bruce Wayne will never allow a very young Dick Grayson to run his own group of heroes in a public tower, in a different city, tinkering with equipment even beyond Wayne's own technology, with no direct supervision. This remark was removed because it is speculation. --BoneGnawer 14:11, 17 March 2007 (UTC) If you have arguments against canonicity, please add them. Please keep them factual and cite sources. I will look up and cite the comments about crossovers shortly. --BoneGnawer 13:10, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Teen Titans and "The Batman" It is possible that the reason Teen Titans isn't consistent with the DCAU is because it is apart of the new Animated Universe in "The Batman". As of season 4 in The Batman, Robin joined the group. His parents suffered the same tragic end of falling to their deaths due to sabotage by Tonny Zuko. In addition the Robin Uniform used in The Batman looks strikingly similar to the one used in Teen Titans, right down to the Birdarangs. The only difference in appearance is that the Robin who is in The Batman currently (as of season 5) wears his hair down instead of spiked up. Depending on how The Batman goes with its show, that is if the show begins to deal more with the Justice League instead of tradition Batman stuff, Dick Grayson may leave. That part is speculation though. -No, Killer Moth is different in TT than TB, however he is absent throughout the rest of the DCAU. It should also be mentioned that the Titan's Fast Food hangout spot was shown at least once in the background of JL, as was a poster for the scary movie they watched in the intro where Solomon Grundy is being revived. TT is in the DCAU. ~ChozoBoy If Teen Titans is part of the original DCAU,then more time would have had to pass in between Batman and The new Batman adventures than it actually took to make the new series and Teen Titans would have had to happen in a 4 year gap in between the Batman cartoon and it's sequel.Also,Dick Grayson is the Robin from Teen Titans having been shown becoming Nightwing,but in the "Static Shock" episode "Hard as Nails" Batman tells Static that Robin joined the Titans.The Robin that did a cameo in Static Shock was Tim Drake,which means after the end of the Teen Titans show and Grayson becoming Nightwing on Batman,Tim Drake temporarilly joined the Teen Titans before returning to Batman's side prior to the Static Shock episode "future shock" in which Batman tells Static that Robin was a civilian,referencing the "Batman Beyond Return of the Joker" movie in which Tim is brainwashed and driven insane by the Joker before killing the Joker and retiring.William slattery 03:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Batman had a cameo appearance in the Teen Titans comic spin-off and he resembles the one from The Batman. So that’s another hint at Teen Titans and The Batman being in the same universe. Killer Moth having a different design is a rather minor difference in comparison since he is a minor character in both series and in the comics there is more than one Killer Moth. Even in the DCAU characters had different designs. Just look at Zeta. —-Man of Sin :That's all irrelevant - you cherrypick information and ignore or handwave what doesn't fit your idea. The two series are not related, and they're not related to the DCAU. They're no more related than Legion of Super-Heroes, Krypto the Superdog, Beware the Batman and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:26, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Actually, both Teen Titans and The Batman are designed and produced by Glen Murakami. So they are more related than the series you mentioned. Not saying that means they are indeed in the same universe though. There is a case to be made against it such as the different Killer Moths. But my point is it’s not too strong of a case, as I already stated there are multiple characters who use the name Killer Moth in the comics. Just like there are multiple Clayfaces in the comics and The Batman actually used two versions of Clayfaces in one episode. —-Man of Sin :There are 7(-ish?) Clayfaces. There are two Killer Moths: Cameron von Cleer/Drury Walker (they're one guy) and an unnamed successor who appeared in one or two issues. Adaptations just use them as they like. :The case against it is that the case for is weak and easily dismissed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:42, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Wonder Girl Is Wonder Girl not appearing really an argument for canonicity, let alone one needing such a lengthy paragraph? (Besides which, she does make the briefest of cameos in a corner of "Calling All Titans".) While I'm at it... where did all these italicized comments come from? They seem like, well, just that: Comments. Not exactly wiki material, unless I'm missing something. Caswin 21:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree. This article need a more objective, impersonal language. ― Thailog 12:31, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Canonicity Can't we have a word-of-god statement replace the current festering turd of fanwank? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 15:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, please. ― Thailog 18:34, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there a word of god statement, or can we just say we reckon it's not part of the DCAU? As far as I know, the discussion is dead and buried. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 18:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I beleive that the Teen Titan show may very well be related to the DCAU however there are certain aspects that would not make it related like these. .Robin's personality is largly different. .The Gordanians would have already invaded in the Teen Titans and in the Justice League episode Starcrossed ,They just invaded and no references are made.(Plus they look different in both series.) .Batman makes no appearences,(Though in the Teen Titan comic based on the series,Batman checks up on him.) .It is set in modern times and Dick Grayson is a teen,if it was truly in contuity with the DCAU Robin would be an adult and be Nightwing(Though he has almost the same design in both shows.)It would have to be the 80s and technolgy is just more advanced. Batman didnt appear because of bat-embargo. the show wasnt set in modern times it was set in the late 90's the same time between the two batman shows. :Yeah, that was all mentioned in the "festering turd of fanwank" mentioned above. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Can Bruce Timm just confirm it already.Avatar symbiote 17:38, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote The theory I have a conjecture that would make it canon but it's to far fetched and it's all my conjecture, Some one write back if you want to hear it but it's weird.Avatar symbiote 01:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Avatar symbiote teen titans is in the dcau i can prove that teen titans is in the dcau.first of all if it wasnt in dcau continuity there would have been some kind of embargo on the teen titans characters like they did with the batman and the aquaman pilot, because that was wb style back then. but instead speedy apears in jlu wearing the exact same costume. i think this proves my point. :It's a closed book for this wiki. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) i thinkit proves atleast warner bros thinks teen titans is in the DCAU :No, it doesn't. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Superman: Doomsday, Legion of Super-Heroes and other series and movies all took design elements from the DCAU shows, that makes them just as less canon as Teen Titans. It doesn't mean "warner bros thinks teen titans is in the DCAU", it means they reused character models out of (budgetary) necessity or just as an homage. In this case, especially since the same actor is used, it seems to be the latter. Similarities in design don't mean anything for canonicity, and neither do dissimilarities, see e.g. Zeta and Aquaman. :It's not about what the series have in common, it's what's different. Adding Teen Titans to the DCAU would create major continuity issues in an already troubled timeline. The golden rule here is: DC + Animated + Universe ≠ DC Animated Universe. I don't see why Teen Titans gets all the special attention and Legion of Super-Heroes and Krypto the Superdog and whatever do not. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) heres undeniable proof that teen titans is dcau. its an article where glen murimarki (one of the main producers) talks which robin is in the teen titans in which refers as in continuity with b:tas ? "In my mind, it's Dick Grayson just because that's what I grew up reading in the comic," says Glen Murakami. "But I think continuity-wise it might not make sense to people because if it's Dick Grayson then it's Like, 'Oh, well, when does this take place in the Batman animated series?"' From an article from Cinescape Magazine #72 2003 by Eric Moro. :It's not undeniable. If you google the statement, you'll see lots of counterpoints which I'm too lazy to repeat here. See, for example, http://www.titanstower.com/source/animated/behindcinescape.html, http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=278222 and http://www.titanstower.com/source/animated/behindrobinidentity.html. :The thing about "Word of God" is, one off-hand creator statement made during the show's original airing run, can be denied afterwards by other producers, the same producer, or events on-screen. Bruce Timm and Dwayne McDuffie differed about major plot points. :Fact remains, Teen Titans would create too big a continuity problem if included. This wiki therefore (and other reasons) considers it outside the DC Animated Universe. This discussion has been over for about seven years. Deal with it. If you want to edit DCAU stuff, do it here. If you want to edit TT stuff, go to the Teen Titans wikia. If you want a wiki that includes both, make your own. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 21:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC)